


cookies

by d_aredevisl



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Baking, Cute, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 23:19:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16963383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d_aredevisl/pseuds/d_aredevisl
Summary: Prompt: 5/15: cooking1: I’m with you for a reason, stupid.”Summary: in which the reader tries to cook.





	cookies

When you woke up with the bright idea of making cookies for your boyfriend you did not think you’d be in this position.

You had woken up and noticed your boyfriend Steve gone figuring he was on a mission you get up and start a mission of your own, making some choc chip cookies for the team. It had started out alright you started the mixing and the dough was a bit sticky but you managed to get it in the oven and that’s all that matters.

You were sitting on the couch waiting for the cookies to cook when you wrapped a blanket around yourself, the warmth putting you into a sleep.

You had woken up to a team of superheroes running around the house screaming and a strong smell of burning, sitting up confused you look and see a small fire in the kitchen, oh no the cookies.

You immediately jump up grabbing a fire extinguisher off the wall and putting it out yelling about how sorry you were, after you put the fire out you all stayed quiet for a few seconds until your boyfriend the one and only captain America pulled you into a bone-crushing hug.

“What were you thinking (y/n)? You could’ve burnt the house down, and what if we hadn’t come back sooner and you got burnt,” Steve kept ranting and in his arms, you noticed that he was shaking and probably not from the cold.

As he kept ranting your emotions got the better of you and you’d started quietly crying makings steve stop and try and console you.

“I’m sorry babe I just wanted to do something nice for you, I figured in your time a man usually came home to a meal I’ve never done that for you so I just wanted to make you something nice after a mission,” you start rambling your sobs making the words come out strange but Steve got the gist of it and put your face in between his hands.

“Honey my time and now is different I’m with you for a reason stupid, I know your not the best at cooking and I don’t expect you to be I love you the way you are bad cooking and all.”

You laugh and wipe away your tears and smile at your boyfriend, he smiles back and leans down to kiss you.

“Okay But is no one gonna mention the fact that these cookies are huge?”


End file.
